Knock Out's True Love
by rainbowstarscream
Summary: This was written because of a joke between my friend and I. I warn you of it's stupidity. Knock Out falls in love with the building created by the Omega Lock.


The light from the omega lock was strong, and Decepticons and Autobots alike had to cover their optics from its intensity. As the glow faded, Knock Out stared over the battered land of his home world, gazing in awe at the newly erected building. The sights and sounds around him faded to naught, his optics trained on this new development. It was beautiful; silver, tall, and strong. His vocalizer managed to form the word to describe his happiness, one word that would show that would show his admiration for the structure. "Shiny!" he said.

It was refreshing to see Cybertronian architecture once more after vorns of the ugly rectangular boxes of Earth's cities. The smooth curves and reflective surface practically begging Knock Out to put his servos on it. He imagined how the cool metal would feel beneath his digits, not realizing that he was imitating the motion in the air in front of him.

Megatron carried out the rest of his plan, but Knock Out barely noticed what was going on; he was transfixed on the cylindrical building, and it would take the Star Sabre destroying the Omega lock to break him out of his trance. He was vaguely aware of the commotion, but he was unable to focus on anything else until Starscream backhanded him, shouting something about Megatron. Flustered, the medic ran to his master, already feeling the pain of being kept away from his beloved.

Knock Out nearly had a spark attack when he saw his leader's severed arm—a lot can happen when you're consumed with love. He tried to do his duty like a good Decepticon and inspect the stump, but Megatron began to laugh. It was a crazy, all-consuming laugh that made everyone in the vicinity pause in their goings-about. Knock Out waited for his liege to explain what was so funny, but all he got was a half-aft joke, "You can run Optimus, but you can never again run home."

Knock Out took one last look at the object of his affection, knowing that it would be able to make him laugh for hours if he so desired. Sighing, he followed his team into the space bridge that would return them all to Earth.

_I'll come back for you,_ he vowed, staring forlornly at the dissipating green light.

The time spent in Darkmount was unbearable. Knock Out had been able to avoid getting involved in the battle with the Autobots, lest he scratch his paint, but Megatron had given the medic no further orders. He sat lonely in the medbay, without even wounded Vehicons to distract him. What he would give for a dozen near-death Decepticons to ease his spark of this ache.

The vision of his gorgeous structure was still fresh in his mind. The way it gleamed in the fading light of the omega lock, its flickering silhouette outlined with fire, the way it rose up from the wreckage of Cybertron like a phoenix from the ashes. He had never seen a phoenix in real life, but he had seen a movie at a drive-in theatre of witches and wizards, where the leader of the school had one as a pet. He still did not understand why the fleshies cared about this series of movies so much. Regardless, he would do anything for a distraction right now.

"You should have seen the Autobots fleeing!" Starscream burst into the room. _Any distraction but that_. Knock Out could already feel a pounding in his processor. It would be a while before the medic once again got used to the commander's high pitched vocalizer.

Rubbing his helm once for good measure, he slapped on a fake smile and turned to face the flier. "If only I was equipped for flight," he muttered sarcastically.

Seeing the seeker, he noticed that he was wobbling on his pedes and his optics were unfocused. Apparently the Decepticons had already broken out the high grade, and Starscream, the lightweight he was, had the superb idea to blather on about his prowess in battle to the one bot who would care the least. He should pity Starscream, really, as he saw Knock Out as his only real friend aboard the Nemesis, while the medic found the second-in-command insufferable.

"You obviously weren't thinking straight then you chose your vehicle mode," Starscream slurred. The slender mech had reached Knock Out by now, and flicked at his tires disapprovingly.

Knock Out turned away sharply. He hated when bots touched his wheels, especially seekers covered in filth and high grade. Why Megatron had ever welcomed this uncouth mech back into their ranks he would never know.

"But I forgive you," Starscream drawled, leaning on the closest examination table.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come now," the seeker almost sounded offended, "I've seen the way you look at me." _With disgust_. "And I'm here to give you what you so desperately want.

_Oh no_. This conversation was taking a path that the red grounder had no desire travelling upon. The seeker was closing in, and with the supply cabinets behind him and medical tables to either side of him, it was nigh impossible to avoid the dirty talons approaching his frame.

Knock Out kept eye contact with Starscream while feeling around the medical table for some sort of weapon. He grasped the closest item and brandished a—sample of synthetic energon. Fear rose up inside him and he acted instinctively, throwing the cylinder and managing to aim it directly at his now panicked faceplate.

The winged mech flapped at his face and shrieked with surprise. Knock Out used the diversion to duck between Starscream's legs, knocking the commander over in the process. Sprinting across the medbay, he grabbed his prod and ran back to shock the seeker into unconsciousness before he could regain his senses. Admiring the twitching frame of his superior, knowing he would assume he had just passed out, he fled the scene.

Acting nonchalant whenever he passed another bot, Knock Out made his way up to the summit of Darkmount, where he knew Megatron was perched on his throne. Out in the fresh air he made his way to the foot of the few steps before Megatron, lowering himself to one knee and crossing an arm over his spark in a gesture of loyalty he said, "How may I serve you, Lord Megatron?"

"Assemble a team and disembark for Cybertron," his leader answered. At the mention of returning to Cybertron, Knock Out perked up, but failed to listen to Megatron's next words. He understood something concerning the relics, but his thoughts were already wandering back to his beloved. After all this time he would be able to see it again, and nothing would keep them apart.

He did his best to walk normally and not sprint away with excitement. Once out of the line of sight of Megatron, he ran to the Eradicon barracks and rounded up a group of competent looking bots, not that he could actually tell them apart. He hurried his ragtag team along through the spacebridge and quickly set them working on recovering the Iacon relics. He had to oversee them, but would break away to be with his building soon enough. He chose this time to gaze longingly at it from afar, feeling as if the structure was looking his way, wanting to be closer, but unable to move. Sadness clouded his optics and transferred to irritation when he looked over the Vehicons. "C'mon fellas, put your backs into it!" he ordered.

A couple of his subordinates moved a heavy-looking piece of rubble, revealing the apex armor. He knew Megatron would be pleased with their finds.

He risked another glance toward his beloved; he had to see it _now_. He gave his team the excuse of exploring around the new structure for further signs of life in their dead planet. The Eradicons wouldn't dare to question his actions, but it was best to not rouse suspicions.

He transformed into his sleek sports car and drove over the rough surface of the Sea of Rust. He swerved around rubble and didn't even mind the dirt that clung to his frame. Even his top speeds were too slow. He felt rusty bits of metal dig into his finish and knew he would look horrendous, but his building would not care about his outward appearance.

Finally he had made it. The building stood tall and strong before him. He reached out a servo and touched the cool, smooth metal, feeling a tingle up his arm.

"Shhh," Knock Out cooed, "I'm here now." He embraced the structure, nuzzling it with his helm, knowing his beloved would do the same if he had a head or limbs. He gazed at the building longingly, and he slowly leaned in, lips drawing nearer until they touched the wall. He began slowly at first, knowing that his love would have never had a lover before, just giving it little pecks. But Knock Out had desires of his own that quickly took over. He became more fervent, glossa dipping into seams and over ridges, and his servos roamed.

He paused. "Let me know if you want to slow down or stop," he said, "I don't want to push you to do anything you're not ready to do."

The building did not reply and did not move away, and Knock Out took that as a sign that his beloved was ready. He trailed his servo along the wall, lust heavy in his optics. He wanted to see every inch of the structure. He wanted to know it by sight, by touch, by taste. He kissed it again, just grazing its surface with his lips. He felt its essence return the kiss, felt the manifestation of arms it projected into his mind encircle him.

"I love you," he whispered. At that, he began to gyrate his hips, a groan beginning deep within his vocalizer. Their plating rubbed together, sparks and static dancing between them. His claws dug into the chrome, leaving scratches in the wall. His hips sped up and his moans increased, until he was pounding with pelvic plating, knowing that his building was enjoying every moment of their first love-making.

Back across the Sea of Rust, the vehicons working to find the Iacon relics heard clanging in the direction Knock Out had gone. They gave each other questioning glances before shrugging and continuing their labour.

Knock Out caressed his beloved and kissed it passionately. Knock Out had never interfaced with the intent of making love; he had always fragged with the intent of satisfying his lust. Now he cared about his partner and ultimately about his partner's pleasure. He could swear that he heard his sounds of ecstasy echoed on the rubble around him and knew that the building was enjoying every moment.

The beginnings of overload began to build up in his nether regions and Knock Out knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He raised a digit and carved "KO" into the wall and surrounded that with a heart. No sooner had he done that that he climaxed, bucking once more and then slumping to the ground, exhausted.

He ventilated heavily and gave his love an affectionate gaze. He had left a multitude of red paint transfers on his building as well as his initials. Now no matter where he was a small part of him would be with his mate. He smiled and fell into recharge, happier than he had been in vorns.


End file.
